


but first...

by pjzza



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjzza/pseuds/pjzza





	but first...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).



...lemme take a selfie! 

They all took Mako on a surprise birthday date or something. Nagisa wanted to take a commemorative selfie, so he just happed in Mako's lap and yelled, "Smile!" . The perfect end to a perfect day.

I hope you like it!

_Happy birthday, Mako-chan~!_

 


End file.
